The Bet
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: House makes a bet with Wilson that he can make any woman fall in love with him...and when Wilson suggests he tries Cameron, House doesn't think that he'll ever make an easier hundred bucks...But despite popular belief, House isn't always right. House/Cam
1. I'm a Catch

_Okay, so I couldn't help myself. I have absolutely no self-control (dear God, I'm House!). I told myself that I wouldn't start another multi-chap fic until I finished "Somewhere Only We Know", but well, I'm stupid and impulsive. I know this idea has been done to death, but I want to write something fun. I started thinking about it last night, and before I knew it, the story had already formed in my mind._

_Anyway, I don't own "House" yada, yada, yada, and I hope that you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

**The Bet**

Chapter One

"He'll be paying for it."

James Wilson rolled his eyes as he handed the cafeteria worker enough money for both his and House's lunches. "You know you'll die before you could pay me back all the money you owe me." He told his friend.

"That's a little morbid don't you think?" House frowned as they headed towards a spare table. "I intend to live forever…so far, so good."

They flopped themselves down at the table, and began to eat their lunches.

"You don't seem too upset." Wilson pointed out, chewing on the end of his french-fry.

House quirked a brow at his friend…not really caring what he was talking about, but knowing he'd fill him in anyway. "And what would I have to be upset about?" He asked sarcastically. "My life is fantastic."

"Cuddy and Lucas." The oncologist clarified. "Just weeks ago you were hell bent on breaking them up, and now it's like you don't even care."

"That's because I don't." House said simply, before taking a sizeable bite of his burger.

Wilson tilted his head to the side, confusion clearly evident within his boyish features. "But why? I thought we established that you had feelings for Cuddy?"

"I guess we shared something once." House said, annoyed that Wilson was making him have this conversation. "But things are just weird now. She seems way too interested in trying to impress me, and showing me what I'm missing." He paused to take a sip of his soda. "It isn't attractive."

The oncologist nodded slowly. "You know you could have Cuddy if you really wanted to."

"I know." House said simply, finishing up his burger. "But I don't want her."

"Are you sure?" Wilson questioned his friend. "No offence, but Cuddy is probably your last shot."

The diagnostician blinked his crystal blues a few times in uncertainty. "What are you saying?"

"Come on House." Wilson scoffed. "You're what...fifty years old? You're miserable and rude. Your hair is greying, you just got out of a mental institution…"

"I'll have you know that I'm a catch." House injected in a huff of indignation.

The oncologist let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, okay House."

House leant back in his chair stubbornly, before moving back to his friend when an idea hit him. "I'll bet you one hundred bucks Wilson, that I can make any woman you name fall in love with me within ten days."

The oncologist thought carefully for a moment, before a smirk danced across his lips. "Okay then...Cameron."

House's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "Cameron?" He asked quickly…however it wasn't long before a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Oh, this is going to be _too _easy."

"You think so?" Wilson smirked.

"Please, the poor girl has been in love with me for years." House scoffed. "You could have at least picked someone that would be a bit of a challenge."

The oncologist shook his head slightly at his friend's confidence. "She's not in love with you anymore…Yes, she might have had a little crush on you back when she was working for you, but that's completely gone now."

"Then why did she come back to the hospital only months after leaving?" House questioned. "It's obvious that she couldn't stand to be without me."

Wilson rolled his almond orbs. "She's back here because Chase left, and because Cuddy offered her the head of Immunology job…A position that wasn't available at any other hospital."

"Is it fun living up there in la la land?" The diagnostician mocked his friend.

"Tell me this then House…" Wilson smirked. "If she still has feelings for you, then why hasn't she been following you around like a love sick puppy since she's been back? If anything, she's been avoiding you like the plague."

"She's clearly trying to distance herself." House smiled obnoxiously. "It must be hard having such strong feelings for someone."

"No House, It's because she hates you." The oncologist shook his head. "She can't stand to be near you after you drove her and Chase apart."

House rolled his crystal blues. "Jimmy, three things in life are certain. Death, taxes, and you being wrong."

A smile danced across Wilson's lips. "Well I guess we'll see in ten days then."

"I guess we will." House added as he got to his feet. "Wow, imagine all the lunches you'll be able to buy me when I win the bet."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay well I've always had trouble writing first chapters. It's difficult to strike that balance between setting up the story and making it entertaining…I promise though it will get better…But please let me know what you thought, and whether I should continue or not :)_


	2. Let the Wooing Begin

_Thank you so much everyone for your overwhelming support for the first chapter. I was blown away, and I want to dedicate this chapter to all of you :)_

_And sorry again, this chapter is also quite short. It's so odd, most of my other stories usually end up having really long chapters that I can't seem to make shorter, but this one I can't seem to make longer for some reason *confused* Oh well heh, I hope you enjoy this one anyway :)_

**...**

**The Bet**

Chapter Two

"So we should know more after we get the test results." Cameron smiled warmly down to Bill, the slightly obese, middle-aged patient on the bed next to her.

"Thanks Doc…" He trailed off, his expression turning to confusion as his eyes focused on the man with a cane who was now limping into his room.

Cameron sighed in annoyance. "What are you doing here House?"

"I need a reason to visit the prettiest employee I ever had?" The Diagnostician asked as he slid the door closed and limped over to them. "…Apart from Chase of course."

The patient on the bed extended his arm to House. "Hi, I'm Bill Halpert…"

"Yeah, don't care." House told the patient quickly before turning his attention back to Cameron. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing…" She trailed off in confusion. "Why?"

"I've got two tickets to that Jazz show at the Kent." He shrugged simply. "You wanna come with?"

"No." She told him quickly, brutally almost, brushing past him as she went over to check on Bill's vitals.

"What? Why not?" House exclaimed in shock. "You just said that you weren't busy…"

"I know." She injected causally. "It's not that I can't, I just don't want to."

House's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. He watched her incredulously as she scribbled something down on the patient's chart. "Why don't you want to go?"

"God man, she said no." The patient told him, shaking his head. "Just deal with it and move on."

"Shut up." House told Bill in annoyance before following Cameron over to the other side of his bed. "Come on." He told her, trying to get her attention. "I thought you liked jazz."

"I do." She told him. "But I don't want to go with _you_."

House was taken back. As soon as he recovered however, he began to question her. "How come?"

Cameron sighed, tossing the chart to the side. "Well one because this is obviously some joke you're planning that I don't want to be a part of…"

"It's no joke." He cut her off seriously, taking two white tickets out of his top pocket and waving them in front of her face.

"Well either way, I don't want to go." The immunologist sighed once again.

House watched her carefully for a moment, his eyes examining hers earnestly in surprise. "You're serious aren't you?"

She nodded, wondering why it had taken him that long to get the hint.

"Ding, ding, ding…Ladies and gentlemen, he finally gets it!" Bill the patient announced patronizing.

"Shut up." House told him angrily as he headed towards the door, searching Cameron's eyes once more in confusion on his way out.

What the hell had just happened?

**...**

Wilson was sitting at his desk reviewing charts when House poked his head into his office.

"What would you say about giving me an extension on our little bet?" The Diagnostician asked. "Say raising it to twenty days? Thirty maybe?"

"Ooohhhh." Wilson smirked, sitting back in his chair smugly. "So Doctor Cameron didn't fall at your feet like you were expecting? Hate to say I told you so."

House grumbled in annoyance at his friend, as he went to sit across from him. "I don't get it."

"Face it House, you're just not the centre of her universe anymore." Wilson smiled, finding his friend's annoyance at the situation highly amusing. "So pay up."

"What? No way." House shot back, looking up at his friend defiantly. "This isn't over yet."

Wilson quirked a brow at the man sitting across from him. "Oh really? You really still think that you can make her fall in love with you in ten days even though she's clearly no longer interested in you?"

"Of course." House told his friend, smiling. "I'm just going to have to step up my game a bit."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" The oncologist asked, sitting back in his chair, genuinely interested.

"I'm going to "woo" her." House told his friend matter-of-factly.

Wilson scoffed, trying his hardest not to laugh. "You don't know how to woo."

"You don't think?" The diagnostician asked him as a small smile appeared on his lips. "Care to make the bet a little more interesting then if you're so sure? Say an even five hundred?"

"Deal." Wilson agreed. "Good luck with your "wooing"."

"Oh, I won't need luck." A smirk danced across House's lips as he got to his feet and turned to leave his friend's office. "I know what women want."

Wilson shook his head in amusement as he watched his friend leave…Knowing that this couldn't possibly end well.


	3. Red Roses

**A/N: **Hi everyone *gets ready to duck flying objects* So sorry that this took me SO long to update, but I had my reasons (which are outlined in the A/N for "Somewhere Only We Know"). Better late than never though right? *ducks*

I also just want to point out now that this story will be NOTHING like "Somewhere Only We Know". It isn't going to be angsty with emotional or deep writing...It's just going to be simple, I need a break from the angst. I just thought I'd let you know now, so you aren't disillusioned or anything later on.

This chapter isn't going to be a good one, I warn you...but I really need just a really simple, non-eventful chapter in order to get back into this story. I hope you enjoy it anyway though :)

* * *

**The Bet**

Chapter Three

The following morning Cameron entered the lobby cautiously. A flock of female staff members were gathered excitedly around the front reception desk, obstructing her view.

"There she is!" A young nurse suddenly yelled when she saw Cameron enter. "Doctor Cameron! Quickly, over here!"

The immunologist quirked a brow in confusion as she approached the group.

Thirteen, who had obviously also noticed the commotion, joined them. "What's going on?"

"Someone sent these to Doctor Cameron." The nurse told them, gesturing to a huge bunch of gorgeous red roses.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. The staff at the hospital cared way too much about each other's love lives. "Well who sent them?"

"We don't know." The nurse practically squealed in excitement. "They left a note though." She added, pointing out the small white card that was lodged amongst the red and green foliage.

Cameron looked down to the roses hesitantly. They really were beautiful. A few on the edges were damaged (from delivery she assumed), but overall, they were incredible.

The familiar click of Lisa Cuddy's heals approached. "What's going on here?" She asked the swarm of staff. "Don't any of you have work to do?"

"Someone sent Doctor Cameron roses." Another nurse smiled, as she and everyone else retreated back to work, leaving Cameron alone with Cuddy and Thirteen.

"Oh, they're beautiful Cameron." Cuddy gleamed as she viewed the roses. "Quickly, read the card and see who they're from."

Cameron nodded slowly and took the card from the roses. Cuddy and Thirteen both watched on curiously as they watched a look of complete and utter shock engulf Cameron's features.

"What?" Thirteen asked quickly. "Who are they from?"

The immunologist slowly handed Thirteen the card, confusion still clearly evident on her face.

Thirteen looked down, reading the handwriting on the card;

_Cameron,_

_These made me think of you,_

_House._

_P.S. I know some of them are damaged, but I thought you'd be into that._

Thirteen blinked a few times in uncertainty, skimming over the writing once again to make sure she'd read it correctly. "_House _sent them?"

"Yeah right." Cuddy scoffed taking the note from Thirteen. "He wouldn't send her flowers. It's House we're talking about here."

As Cuddy read the writing on the card, her face fell. However it went unnoticed by the two younger doctors. "I've got to get back to work." She said quickly, before handing Cameron the card and retreating back in the direction of her office.

Cameron crumpled up the card and threw it into the trashcan next to her.

"What are you doing?" Thirteen asked her in alarm. "Cameron they're three hundred dollar roses. You can't just throw them out."

Cameron watched her earnestly in the eyes. "Thirteen, we both know House. Cuddy's right, he wouldn't send me roses unless he was up to something."

Thirteen nodded. "You're right." She paused, taking in the appearance of the beautiful roses. "Still though, it would be a shame just to get rid of them."

"Here." The immunologist smiled, picking them up and handing them to Thirteen. "You enjoy them. Just be careful though, he might have planted a bomb in them or something."

A small grin appeared on Thirteen's face. "Thank you. They really are lovely."

Cameron offered her a quick smile, before turning and continuing on her way towards the elevator.

**...**

Foreman, Taub and Thirteen were already sitting around the large, glass table when House limped into the conference room. The familiar bunch of red roses that were sitting in a vase in the middle of the table quickly caught his attention.

"Where did those come from?" He asked quickly.

Foreman and Taub both shrugged, continuing to read the charts in front of them.

Thirteen turned to face her boss, a small smirk dancing across her lips. "Cameron gave them to me."

House's eyes suddenly widened momentarily, somehow resisting the incredibility overwhelming urge to make a sexual joke. Blinking, he regained his composure. "She did?"

"Look familiar do they?" Thirteen teased. "Oh you mean Cameron just gave me roses that she didn't want? That bitch, I thought she liked me."

Curious, Foreman brought his head up from the chart. "Who gave them to her?"

Thirteen grinned as she gestured towards House, and Foreman quirked a brow at the older man. "Why would you do that?"

House let out a huge groan of frustration as he rolled his crystal blues. "I don't know. I really don't know." He said shaking his head, before grabbing his cane and pacing out of the conference room.

**...**

Wilson was sitting at his desk when House burst into his office.

"I need your help."

The oncologist watched on as his friend took the seat across from him. "For what?"

House sighed ruefully as he looked down to the desk for a moment. "You know what."

Wilson smirked. He was enjoying this. "No really, I don't think I do. You need to tell me."

"Shut up Wilson." House hissed in annoyance. "It isn't working. I spent fucking three hundred dollars on roses and she still isn't interested."

"Roses?" The oncologist laughed, shaking his head. "Amateur."

House rolled his crystal blues. "That's why I need your help. Despite the fact that my skills are far superior to yours in basically every aspect of life, when it comes to tricking women into falling for you, you have a talent."

"So let me get this straight…" Wilson trailed off, sitting back in his chair in thought. "You want me to help you win a bet against…_me_?"

"That would be correct."

Wilson laughed. "Okay then. You're going to lose the bet anyway; I'd might as well help you. Try and make it a little fair."

House grumbled in annoyance as he got to his feet. "Don't be so sure. A few of your manipulative plays and I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Very well Grasshopper." A smirk danced across the oncologist's lips. "Drop by my place tonight and we shall commence training."

House rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open. "Order the Chinese."

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, not the best I know...but please still let me know what you thought :)

Also, I'm really sorry if this had any spelling/grammar mistakes. My beta reader seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth, and I'm not entirely sure how to apply for a new one. Seriously, 5 years on this site and I still have no idea how to get a beta. I guess that's what happens when you had the same one for all those years. *sigh* she was amazing.


	4. Well, what now Casanova?

**A/N: **A few things;

Firstly, I'm sorry everyone that I've been updating this story so slowly. I've just been responding to everything "House" related with a "meh" response lately (I'm sure most of my fellow House/Cam shippers can relate), and I'm finding it so, so hard to get motived enough to write for the fandom. Please bare with me though, as I do have pretty big plans for this story...and that's not like Katie Jacob's idea of "big plans", who's "big plans" for Cameron and Chase was apparently to just push them further into the background *facepalm* Yes, I'm bitter if you hadn't worked it out heh.

Secondly, I apologize if there are spelling/grammar issues with this chapter. **Woody** has been kind enough to offer me her beta services, however due to some of the PMs I'm getting to hurry up and update, I've had to skip the beta-ing step for this chapter as it took me _so _long to do. I can't blame you guys for pushing me to update though...I need it!

_Lastly to Kylie, I wrote your stinkin' Edward/Bella drabble ;) (I appreciate what you did for me so much I wrote you a drabble for a pairing I don't even have an interest in.)_

I hope you all enjoy the next installment :)

_

* * *

_

**The Bet**

Chapter Four

James Wilson for all intents and purposes was a simple man. He realized a long time ago that the traditional dream...a family, a big house with a white picket fence were probably beyond him. However, he was intent with his life. He loved his job, and the sense of joy he experienced when he helped people.

So it came as no real surprise how happy he was to help his friend win this bet…even if it was against himself. There was a reason that he had selected Cameron when House had pitched the bet after all…

He pulled his front door open when he finally arrived home that evening. He instinctively quirked a brow when he found House already lounging on his couch watching television, Chinese food spread out on the coffee table in front of him.

"How did you get in?" He asked his friend, studying the door for any signs of forced entry.

"Your landlord." House told him casually, never removing his gaze from the television screen in front of him. "He thinks I still live here. I told him I lost my key and you couldn't let me in because you were at your necrophiliac's anonymous meeting."

"Oh." Wilson responded as he closed the door behind him. "I've just got to move now…that's all."

House rolled his eyes, silently mouthing the words _"drama queen"_. He turned to his friend, gesturing to the TV with the remote. "You had the naked channel scrambled?"

"_Sam _had it scrambled." The oncologist corrected.

House quirked a brow. "But you and Sam broke up."

"Yes, and I'm sorry that my first action after the breakup wasn't to have the naked channel put back on for you." Wilson said sarcastically as he slumped down onto the couch and selected a box of food. "How inconsiderate of me."

House ignored his friend, returning his attention back to the screen, so the oncologist spoke again. "I'm surprised you're even here."

"I told you that I'd be coming by tonight. I'm sorry if that statement somehow confused you." The diagnostician responded sarcastically, using his chopsticks to search for a piece of chicken within his food.

Wilson resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I meant that despite the fact that you're the most stubborn person I've ever met, I'm surprised how much effort you're going to just to win a bet…" He trailed off as a thought hit him. "Wait a minute..." He gasped. "This isn't just about a bet to you is it? You _want _her to fall for you don't you?"

"You're an idiot Wilson." House grumbled, quickly turning his gaze back to the television.

A smirk danced across the oncologist's lips when he realized that he'd hit a nerve. Feeling rather proud of himself, he took the remote from his friend and switched off the TV. "Well idiot or not, you came to me for help." House looked back at him in annoyance as the screen went blank, but he continued. "And considering getting a woman to fall for you is not going to be an easy feat, I think we should get started."

"Oh goodie." House tossed back, his words dripping in sarcasm. "This ought to be fun."

Wilson smiled, clearly unfazed by his friend's sarcasm. "Where would you like to start?"

"How about you start by telling me how to get her into bed." House grumbled. "That's a lesson I'd be willing to listen to."

"How about we start with how to give compliments." The oncologist smiled, disregarding House's suggestion. "Women love them, and they're easy to give…"

"Giving compliments is _easy_?"

"Yes, House." Wilson tossed back, annoyed at his friend for interrupting. "All you have to do is think of things that you like about someone and comment on that...just disregard the bad that I'm sure you'd be able to find." He rolled his eyes slightly. "Here, give it a try with Cameron."

"Okay." The diagnostician agreed, thinking for a moment. "Cameron, your body makes me want to cover you in whipped cream and have my wicked way with you." He finished and turned to Wilson. "How was that?"

Wilson had to try very hard to resist the urge to laugh. "That…wasn't too bad for a first try…" he trailed off.

"But?"

"Well maybe we could tune down the sleaze a bit?" Wilson suggested. "For some strange reason, women don't tend to respond to it very well."

"I wonder why?" House pondered, and Wilson smirked when he realized that his friend really had no idea.

"Here, I'll help you." The oncologist smirked. "What do you like about Cameron? And I swear to God House if you say her ass I'm going to just give up and kick you out."

"Spoilsport." House muttered, looking down, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed when asked to respond to Wilson's question. "…I guess, she has nice eyes…" he trailed off, struggling with the weight of what he was saying. "…And I like the way her mouth looks when she's happy."

A smirk danced across Wilson's lips. "So you like her smile?"

"I didn't say that." House huffed.

"Yeah, you did." The oncologist continued to smirk. "That was good though. Those things you picked can be easily turned into compliments."

House rolled his crystal blues, however was grateful that his friend hadn't forced him to say out loud the other things he liked about Cameron. "Well, what now Casanova?"

"Hhmm." Wilson mumbled in thought, speaking more to himself than House. "I don't think we can really do much more until you get her to agree to go on a date with you." House looked at him in confusion, so he clarified, "just so we know what setting we'll be dealing with, and how to best take advantage of the situation."

House didn't know whether he felt more of disgust or admiration towards his friend. Wilson certainly knew his stuff, despite how manipulative it seemed. That didn't bother him though. Manipulative was good in House's book.

"Well that's kind of the problem." House pointed out, and Wilson was sure that he heard a hint of depression behind his friend's words. "She won't go out with me."

"Well you know what they say." Another smirk danced across the oncologist's lips. "If first you don't succeed…" He trailed off, grabbing his keys and waving them in front of House's face mischievously. "Try, try again."

**...**

Cameron paced through her living room quickly, towards the loud knocking sound at her front door that had woken her from her slumber.

Who on Earth would be at her place at this hour?

She pulled the front door open in one swift movement, and her gaze became ensnarled by a sight that she hadn't been expecting.

"House?" She asked him in alarm.

He examined her with his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he took in her butterfly decorated pyjama pants and blue tank top. "Figures."

She looked down to what he was referring to and rolled her eyes. "Shut up House. This is what people look like when you wake them up at 1am."

House considered her statement for a moment. "They look like an overgrown preschooler?" He asked her teasingly, as he comfortably limped past her and into the apartment.

"Better than acting like one." Cameron mumbled under her breath as she closed the door behind them. She watched him looking around her apartment, and she crossed her arms in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

He turned his attention back to her eventually, leaning forward slightly on his cane. "Well you see Cameron, we have a problem."

"We do?" She asked him, and he could still clearly hear the frustrated edge to her voice.

He nodded, unfazed by her annoyance. "I'm suffering from a medical condition, and it's your duty as a doctor to help me."

Cameron quirked a brow at him, honestly curious to see where he was going with this. "Oh really? And what medical condition are you suffering from?"

"Broken heart."

Cameron couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"I can't believe it." He gasped in mock-surprise. "You break my heart and then laugh about it. Gee, you think you know a person."

"Me?" She laughed in disbelief. "How did _I _break your heart?"

"Because you won't go out with me."

The immunologist immediately rolled her eyes. "Don't start this again House. Please, I'm tired."

He grumbled in annoyance. Wilson had somehow convinced him on the way over that the corny lines approach would work. Well it obviously wasn't working. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Why wont you?" He asked her seriously. It was a question that he had been desperate to ask.

"Gee House, maybe I'm still a little ticked off that you ruined my marriage to Chase." Cameron sighed ruefully, before adding the next part. "And maybe also because I'm over you. Did you ever consider that?"

"Oh please." He scoffed. "I did you a favour with Chase. He was never good enough for you." He paused for a moment, surprised at how easily those last words had come out of his mouth. "And you are _not _over me." He added, taking a step closer to her so that their bodies were merely inches apart.

"Yes, I am." She tossed back, unphased by their closeness.

"Am not."

She snapped her head up to him in annoyance. "Why do you always have to disagree with everything I say?"

"I do not."

Cameron rolled her eyes as he pretty much proved her point. "Why would I still like you House?" She sighed earnestly. "You used to be this brilliant person with an endless range of interests and skills. It was fascinating to be around you." She paused for a moment to let a small smile grace her lips. "But now all you care about is messing with people's relationships, and chasing after Cuddy…" He opened his mouth to object to that last part, but she cut him off. "…You don't seem to care about medicine anymore, or the puzzles, or finding answers. You're not the same interesting person that I fell in love with…So I'm over you."

House was taken back. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again…unsure of what to say. Finally, he mumbled, "Yeah, you just go on telling yourself that Princess."

Was he allowed to call her that he wondered for a moment? He and Wilson hadn't covered pet names yet. However at that point, he was too worked up to care.

He took a moment to regain his composure, and he noticed that she had barely changed her same annoyed stance since he had arrived. "Okay." He said finally, attempting to work back to the point that he was trying to make. "Let's give this another shot."

"Lets give _what _another shot?" Cameron almost hissed back at him. She had been trying her best not to let him get to her…But his harassing her in front of patients, the roses, the 1am wake up call, were all starting to have an affect on her patience.

"A date."

She watched him in complete disbelief. "_No!_" Was all she could manage to get out through her anger.

"Yes!" He snapped back, his own anger rising despite his attempts to control it.

Cameron shook her head in astonishment. "You can't just tie me up and force me to go you know."

"I know that." He told her, leaning forward and getting right in her face. "Unless you're into that type of thing?" He asked her slowly, raising a brow to her suggestively.

"Ugh!" She snapped, pushing herself away from him in a huff of indignation. She looked away from him for a few moments, her mind deep in thought. Finally, she turned back to him and sighed. "If I say yes…If agree to go on _one _date with you…" she trailed off, hoping that this was the right thing to do, "…will you stop it with all of this and this annoying game that you're playing?"

"That would certainly help, yes." He tried to make it sound as nice and even-tempered as possible, however inwardly he knew that he was just as angry as she was.

"Fine then." She almost yelled in defeat. "I'll go on a date with you."

"Good!"

"Fine!" Cameron repeated, her arms flying back to their crossed position over her chest.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven!" House hissed angrily as he limped as fast as possible out of the apartment.

He paced in fury down to Wilson's car that was parked in the street next to Cameron's building. He slid into the passenger side next to his friend.

"That woman is infuriating!" He fumed heatedly.

"She said no?" Wilson asked him, feeling rather disappointed.

"She said yes." The words were dripping in anger.

Wilson was taken back. He quirked a brow at his friend in confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?"

House didn't speak for a few moments, he was too angry. "If we somehow manage to get through the date tomorrow without either of us getting an injury, it will be a miracle."

A small smirk danced across the oncologist's lips that he attempted to hide from his friend. "Don't worry, it will be fine." He assured. "We'll have the whole day tomorrow to prepare you."

"Your women manipulating skills had better be ready." House fumed, still seething in his anger. "That's all I'm saying."

"They will be." Wilson laughed, turning on the ignition and pulling away from the building.


	5. It's not a Game

**A/N: **Um okay, um, hi! So I kinda gave this story up a year or so ago because I could no longer really get motivated or excited about anything "House" due to what the writers did to Cameron. I know that I am a terrible person, and it really bugs me as well when writers suddenly drop stories. But it's also impossible to write something and do it justice when you've completely lost your passion for it. However for some reason I was reading through my stories the other day and I thought that I really should at least try and finish this.

I know that all of the original readers will be gone, however I still felt like I wanted to finish it regardless...and who knows, maybe one or two new people will see it and decide to give it a read. I also haven't seen an episode of "House" since like early season 7. I mean I've heard a few things like Cuddy leaving and House being in prison, but that's about it. So as a result, this story will remain completely AU.

Sorry again (I know that I'm just terrible).

* * *

**The Bet**

Chapter 5.

D-Day had arrived.

Plans had been mapped. Strategies proposed. Contingencies drawn. Dinner reservations had been booked. Wilson's credit card had been stolen.

House was feeling oddly nostalgic. Wilson had come over to help him prepare for the date. However the diagnostician couldn't shake the feeling that they'd been here before. Déjà vu at its finest. It took him longer than necessary to realize that this was all striking a scary resemblance to the date he and Cameron had shared almost six years ago now. He cringed internally. That was not a good sign. That date had been a complete disaster. He didn't want this one to follow a similar path…because of the bet of course.

He grabbed his keys and left his condo, rolling his crystal blues as Wilson made some comment about "no glove, no love" on his way out. He got into his car and had to give himself a few moments to gather himself before driving off. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. These kinds of dates, the ones that were all part of a plan, a game…they didn't make him nervous. In situations like this where no "feelings" were involved, this is where he shined.

So why the hell was his heart racing?

Ten or so minutes later he found himself waiting at Cameron's door. He was almost ready to yell at her for taking so long to open her damn door, but when she finally swung it open and he got sight of her, his breath caught in his throat.

She was a vision in red. Her dress stopped just above her knees, had small sleaves, and clung to her in all the right places. However it was the dress' color that caused the reaction that he was currently having.

Red. It reminded him so much of the red dress that he'd seen her in at the Hospital's Casino Night. Years had passed since that night, however he still hadn't been able to get that dress out of his head. That dress that ignited more fantasies than any of Cuddy's low-cut tops had been able to.

He opened his mouth to say something witty, but when Cameron tossed her long curls back, he couldn't seem to get his words out.

Not really caring what was wrong with him, she just rolled her eyes, and left him stunned at the doorway as she continued on her search for her shoes. She found a pair of black pumps and leant against the wall as she put them on.

"Okay." She said, grabbing her purse and coming back to his bewildered form. "Let's get this over with."

He blinked a few times, and swallowed. "Okay." He managed, and made way for her to go through the door. On her way past their bodies lightly grazed, causing a shiver to go through House's entire body. He could have sworn that he even felt it in his bad leg.

_Jesus._ He thought to himself. _What the hell have you gotten yourself into? _

He silently cursed himself for momentarily losing control when he needed to stay on his game. He walked behind her and smirked to himself as he watched her walk in that dress. This was easily going to be the funnest five hundred bucks he ever made.

He limped quickly to catch up with her, realizing once his initial shock at her appearance dissolved that she was still very much in a pissy mood. "You look good." He stated with a smirk as they reached his car. Ignoring his comment, she reached for the door handle. He quickly swatted her hand away though and opened the door for her. She watched him sceptically and he just smiled at her in return. Reluctantly she sighed and got into the car, and he quickly limped around to the driver's side and got in.

He watched her once they were both in the car. She didn't make eye contact with him, instead remained staring straight ahead, looking as if she wanted to yell at him.

A smirk danced across his lips. "Seatbelt."

"What?"

"Put your seatbelt on." He told her again. "I'm nothing if not careful."

She laughed humourlessly as what he said was the furthest thing from the truth. She reluctantly put her seatbelt on, and she saw him smile smugly out the corner of her eye. Asshole.

He turned on the ignition and music began to fill the car. It was some kind of angry gangsta music that she didn't recognize. "Figures." She said rolling her eyes slightly.

Just to annoy her even more, he turned up the volume.

"You're an ass."

A smirk danced across his lips. "Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me."

And all he got was an annoyed grumble in return.

**...**

Around fifteen minutes, and a very angry car ride later, they found themselves seated at a very fancy restaurant. Cameron had her face buried in her menu, attempting to avoid eye contact with him as he watched her.

This was not going well, not well at all House admitted to himself ruefully.

Small talk. Right! Small talk. That's what Wilson had told him to focus on. No deep "you only like me because I'm damaged" speeches which had inevitably ruined their first date all those years ago. Apparently trying to delve into your dinner companion's psyche was not an appropriate thing to do on a date. Instead, apparently talking about irrelevant crap was the right thing to do. House didn't get it, but hell, Wilson wrote the book on appealing to women; so he thought that he should probably take his friend's advice.

"So where did you go to medical school?"

He saw the annoyance on her face increase, but she didn't answer so he spoke again. "Oh really Cameron? That's really interesting." He said sarcastically, ignoring the fact that she didn't respond. "I went to Johns Hopkins myself."

She glared at him over her menu. "You know where I went to school."

He grumbled internally. She really wasn't making this easy with her pissy attitude. What the hell was her problem anyway? _PMSing probably_ he thought to himself. He was so lucky that he was a guy. Although it would be cool to have breasts he thought to himself. Being able to play with them all he liked without the potential for a sexual harassment claim.

Snapping himself out of his musings, he tried to remember what else Wilson had told him. Being a gentleman, right. He watched her studying the menu so he spoke again. "I hope this place is okay. I was going to take you to one of my favourite places, but then I remembered that there are a lot of shirtless women there and I thought that might not be your thing."

"Maybe you should have." She smiled. "We could have just put everything on your tab."

A small grin played at his lips. "You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit."

She shrugged nonchalantly, never removing her gaze from the menu. He sighed, not really knowing what else to say.

"Excuse me." He told her as he got to his feet, and her face suggested that she'd barely registered that he'd excused himself.

He headed towards the men's room. Once surveying that he was alone, he took out his iPhone and dialled Wilson's number.

"Calling for another extension on the bet?" His friend asked in amusement, not even bothering to say hello.

House grumbled. He was not in the mood for Wilson's smugness. "This isn't working." He paused to run his free hand through his hair in frustration. "She's barely said two words to me. She's angry for some reason."

"House…" The oncologist laughed at his friend's oblivion. "Maybe you just need to admit that I was right. That she's over you."

"No she isn't." The diagnostician tossed back spitefully.

"Well then maybe you need to think of something else because this obviously isn't working."

A light suddenly went off in his head the way it often did when he finally discovered the answer to a difficult case. "Got it."

"What, House? Wait. What are you…"

He hung up on his friend's questioning and headed back out towards their table. In the distance however he'd realized that a tall man with dark features was standing by his and Cameron's table. They were both smiling and laughing, and he was leaning over her chair in a flirtatious manner.

House stalked over to them and looked the stranger up and down. "Oh good you're here!" He said happily, reaching down to collect his and Cameron's empty glasses and handing them to the man. "We were just about to put a complaint in about the terrible service, but you're here now so it's okay. I'll have the steak please. Medium rare." He turned to look at Cameron who had a horrified look on her face. "What about you honey?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a waiter." The man said in confusion, watching House in alarm.

"Oh sorry, you're actually an actor aren't you?" House winked at him. "Aren't all you waiters really out-of-work actors? Well this is great. One day when you become famous I'll be able to tell everyone that you made my steak. Now run along and get it please. I'm starving."

The man looked back and forth between House and Cameron (who was now dying of embarrassment) in absolute bewilderment, before deciding that he should just give up and bolt from whatever strange situation that he had just walked into.

Once he had left, Cameron screamed at House. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said innocently.

"Are you _crazy_?" She exclaimed. "Wait, don't answer that."

"I don't know what you're so angry about. I was just saving you from that guy who was clearly into you."

"And why on Earth would I want saving from that?"

"Because you're on a date with me." He pointed out.

"But the difference is House," she paused trying to keep her anger at bay so as not to disturb nearby patrons, "is that he actually seemed to like me. He may have actually _wanted_ to take me on a date."

"What are you getting at?" He asked her seriously. "I wanted to take you on a date."

"No you didn't!" She almost yelled. "I know that all of this," she paused to gesture to the nice restaurant and his uncharacteristically ironed shirt and shaved face, "is just part of some twisted game to you."

It all suddenly clicked for House. "Is that why you've been so angry?"

"Yes! I cannot believe that for someone who never misses anything, you missed that." She said in disbelief. "You screwed with me and my feelings for you for so long House. Of course I'd be pissed."

He brought his hands to his face for a moment, letting her words run through him. It all made sense now. She was angry because she thought that this was all just a part of some game to him. But is was, wasn't it? It was all part of a bet.

_Wasn't it?_

Feelings of guilt suddenly flooded his veins. In all of his planning, that was one variable that he hadn't considered. Cameron's feelings. He sighed, knowing that he needed to say something, however not knowing what would come out of his lips.

"It's not a game Cameron." He told her sincerely.

Her eyes were searching his bluer ones for answers. Answers that may tell her whether he was telling the truth or not. He wasn't sure what she saw, but it must have been good, because she began to smile slightly.

"Well, on the plus side, this has actually made our first date seem very lovely in comparison."

A grin inhabited his features. "Wanna get out of here?"

He offered her his hand, and she took it smiling. "Sure. I'm beginning to think that fancy restaurants aren't our thing."

He laughed as he led her towards the doors. "I think you're right."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, sorry, I know that wasn't the best chapter, but I felt like I needed to write something simple to get me back into this story. I totally also get if you thought Cameron was annoying in this one (hell, I was annoyed writing her). However I think after all that House has put her through, she _would_ get very angry if she thought that he was using her feelings for him as some sort of game. I promise that she'll "loosen up" a lot next chapter :)


	6. Pancakes & Princes

**The Bet**

****Chapter 6.

House continued to laugh as he pushed the piece of pancake around the syrup on his plate. He was instantly feeling more relaxed at IHop than he had at the fancy restaurant. Whether that was because of the venue, or the fact that the woman across from him was no longer trying to kill him with her stare, he wasn't sure. However, all of a sudden he found himself enjoying himself immensely.

"Twelve o'clock." He told Cameron with a mischievous grin, gesturing her towards the middle-aged man whom was sitting alone and waiting for his food. "Cinn-a-stack pancakes."

"Hhmm…" Cameron mused, attempting to study the man as inconspicuously as possible. "I'll say pancake platter with a side of bacon and sausages."

They both watched on as the waitress went over and delivered the man with a plate of butter pancakes with a side of bacon and sausages.

"Unbelievable." House shook his head in genuine amazement. "How do you do that?"

They had been sitting there taking guesses about what the other customers in the restaurant would be ordering, and it had come as a _massive_ shock to House that Cameron absolutely had his measure. _He_ was the one who was supposed to have the genius ability to read people and their motives, and yet, as they sat there, the score remained five to two in favour of Cameron.

"You never did give me enough credit for my observational skills." She smiled at him coyly.

He smiled back, ignoring her obvious stab. "And so the student becomes the master."

She sat there satisfied, throwing a few loose blueberries in her mouth and wiping her hands together. "We could play a game that's more congruent with your skill level…" she trailed off teasingly, "like 'I Spy' or something."

"Ouch." He said, pretending to be hurt and grabbing his chest for emphasis. "That was mean."

"I'm sorry." She smiled mischievously. "We can leave if you like?"

"No!" He said quickly, mentally slapping himself for sounding so desperate to keep her there. Regaining his composure, "you still owe me the rest of our date little lady."

A small smile played at her lips. "Oh really?"

…

Almost three hours later they were still sitting in the same place. Talking, laughing…things that House hadn't remembered doing…well ever, really.

As much as he hated to admit it, being with Cameron was…_fun_. It was fun. Strange how he now found that such a foreign sensation, but then again, with all of the Cuddy mess, there hadn't been very much "fun" going on in the past couple of months.

However, he had actually enjoyed just hanging out, talking, laughing, playing stupid games…with Cameron of all people.

He couldn't remember the last time he had done that. Couldn't remember the last time he had just simply let go, and not let himself think too much about his demons. Couldn't remember the last time he had simply just stopped thinking all together, and had allowed himself to simply _feel._

The last of the other customers had left hours ago, and the young college student working there had turned the lights off as a giant hint for them to hurry up and leave so he could close up. None of this fazed them however. They just stayed there, talking, laughing, holding onto one another's words as if they were the only two people left in the world.

They had covered every topic imaginable. They had told one another amusing stories from their years in med school, and they reminisced about her fellowship years. Wilson and Cuddy had always implied that he should be some kind of egalitarian boss who respected each of his fellows equally for their unique skills, but he had always considered the group that consisted of Cameron, Foreman and Chase as his favorite…and he'd always just assumed that everyone knew it too.

She had talked of her past and her future, and, despite his best wishes, he found himself in slight awe of his former fellow. It had shocked him how many things he hadn't known about her…despite his previous belief that he had her pegged.

She had studied in France for a year during college after she lost her husband, where she waited tables and conversed openly with the locals of the differences between Monet and Manet, of Godard and Truffaut.

She had told him of her plans to visit Africa in a few months time during their Summer break as part of the Trin Foundation: A foundation dedicated to bringing medical attention and aid to those living in poverty. House had to roll his eyes at this. Typical Cameron. Still though, as she talked so openly and animatedly about her dreams, for once, he couldn't find it in himself to mock her.

He had always prided himself on never being surprised by anything, by _anyone_. Nobody ever caught him off-guard. Nobody ever really provided a threat to his established thought-process. And yet, here he was, completely astonished by Alison Cameron of all people.

He latched onto her every word, never wanting her to stop speaking, never wanting to see the gorgeous smile or glint in her eyes that appeared as she spoke vanish. He knew he sounded like an old sap, but he didn't care.

They continued to converse and laugh, and the bet drifted further and further from the front of his mind.

…

"Just so you know, it was really inconsiderate buying an apartment in a building without an elevator."

Cameron rolled her eyes in amusement, turning around to face him. He had insisted on walking her to her door, and yet she was the one that had to stop every few steps to give him a chance to catch up. "I'm sorry. I really should have bought one that was cripple friendly."

"That you should have." He told her, almost sighing in relief as he finally got to the top of the stairs. "You really didn't think this through very well did you?"

She turned to face him as they reached her door, a playful smile pulling at her lips. "Well in my defense, I never expected that you'd be asking me on a date."

"_And_ being a gentleman and walking you to your door" he reminded her. "Gosh, I'm just too darn sweet aren't I?"

"You're something alright." She teased. She smiled at him genuinely. "Well thank you House. Excluding the beginning, I actually had a nice time."

A smirk danced across his lips. "See? I said you would didn't I?"

"Okay, okay." She sighed in defeat. "So maybe it wasn't a complete bust."

His smile just continued to grow. Her admission that she had enjoyed herself triggered a huge sense of relief. He had been desperately hoping all night that she was enjoying herself as much as he was…and not just because of the bet. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that made him think this. However the high that he was still on from their night, along with the vision of her standing there beaming at him in _that dress_, gave him the all-encompassing urge to kiss her.

He took one step closer to her, and when she didn't back away, his eyes dropped to her lips before fluttering shut.

This was it. He was going to kiss her. He leaned forward to close the distance between their lips, but instead of feeling her soft lips under his, he felt nothing but the breeze that formed when she backed away abruptly.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Her words acted as an instant cold shower. "Trying to molest you, obviously." He said sarcastically, doing a terrible job of hiding the intense frustration that was lacing his words.

"You were going to kiss me!" She pointed out in alarm.

He glared at her. "Well yeah, it's not like I _wanted_ to kiss you, I just thought you'd get pissy if I didn't." Still feeling the painful sting of rejection, he reverted back to his safety net of mockery. "You're into all of that fairytale crap. I assumed you'd be imagining a scene where lights suddenly started flashing around us, music started playing, and the prince kisses the pretty girl in the red dress."

"Except for the fact that this is no fairy tale." She pointed out to him, not knowing whether she felt more amused or annoyed that he thought she would be thinking that. "And you are certainly no prince."

"Of course not." He agreed, contorting his face to portray disgust that she would even feel the need to tell him that. "I'm the King. I run the entire kingdom baby, despite what Cuddy thinks."

She couldn't help the grin that appeared on her lips at his words. Putting her key into her lock she opened her door before turning back to face him. "I really should be getting some sleep. It's late and we have work tomorrow."

"Plus our second date."

"_What_?"

He quirked a brow at her in confusion. "Keep up Cameron. I know you don't date a lot because your prefer to just marry men instead," she rolled her eyes at this before he continued, "but that's generally how it works. Two people go on a date, they enjoy themselves, they go on another one."

"No no no!" She said defiantly. "This was a one time thing House. _One_ date. That's what I agreed to remember?"

"But you said yourself that you enjoyed it." He tried to make the words come out even, but he was sure that she could sense the shocked rejection behind them.

"I did, but that doesn't mean that I want to date you."

Her words hit him harder than he had expected, and he had to try his hardest to hide the hurt from his face. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Because despite what you've always thought, I am not still in love with you House."

His face fell at this so she gave him a slight smile. "Really though, thank you for a pleasant evening."

He watched on at a complete loss of what to say or do to change her mind as she walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. He let out a groan of frustration and ran his free hand through his hair. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from her door and turned to leave.

Great. More fucking stairs. Just great.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I know that was a _really_ bad chapter...but I wrote in on New Years day (I wasn't sure when I'd get another chance to update), and to say that I'm tired would be an understatement ;) Hopefully the next one will be a little better and I promise that Wilson will be back too.

Oh, and I'm not sure if they even have IHOP in the US anymore. I remember going there as a kid though and thinking that it was the _coolest_ thing ever.

Sorry again for the bad chapter, but I thought that a poor update would be better than no update. And I hope you all had a good New Years :)


End file.
